The New Sailor Senshi
by Princess Minako
Summary: Okay this is kinda my first fanfic, and i want to know whut u all think so please review.
1. Chapter 1

The New Sailor Senshi  
Chapter 1  
Written by Princess Minako  
Email Address: lilangel_137@hotmail.com, ladyminako@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters,  
  
Okay this is one of my first story's and I'm finally gonna write it. Its about  
a new set of sailor senshi. I will only introduce one or two of the sailor senshi at a time, or else it would get to confusing.  
Here r the New Sailor Senshi's names. And I will mainly call them the Sailor Senshi not the new sailor senshi.  
Sailor Moon- Jennie  
Sailor Venus- Jenn  
Sailor Mars- Andrea  
Sailor Jupiter- Shannon  
Sailor Mercury- Brittney  
Sailor Saturn- Tammy  
Sailor Pluto- Hailey  
Sailor Neptune- Heidi  
Sailor Uranus- Joyce  
Sailor Earth- Bec  
Tuxedo Mask- Brennon  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a quite afternoon at Sherwood Heights Jr. High. Neo Queen Serenity was watching over what would soon be a new set of sailor senshi. But I think I'm getting ahead of my self.  
  
"Hi I'm Jennifer, or Princess Aurora youngest Princess and Heir to the Venus Throne, I am also the Leader of the Inner Senshi, I am Sailor Venus one of the most powerful Senshi. I am 14 years old and I am in grade 9. Here on Earth I am called Jennifer because it means the same thing as Aurora I found out, they both mean "beauty of love" I still don't really understand what that means, but I know I will someday. If you haven't guessed it yet, I am Queen Minako's younger sister. All of the Senshi are the younger sisters of the Original Senshi, that might clear this up a bit... I was very confused when I was told all this so you must be too. But I will explain it better later. My best friend is Hailey aka Sailor Pluto the leader of the Outer Senshi, and keeper of the time gate. We were the first to find out that we were Sailor Senshi. But I think that's enough information for you so I will get on with the story."  
  
Hailey and I were walking to Band class together as usual, and we were also bickering, cause we hate band a lot. Are parents had made us take band, and we have never forgive them for that and I bet we never will. Then all of a sudden I saw something fly past us.... I can't really explain what it was but it gave me a bad feeling, and a shiver that made me stop walking.  
  
Hailey said " Jenn why did you stop? Is there something wrong?"  
I replied stuttering " Umm no I didn't mean to stop.. I thought I saw something."  
Hailey teased me " Probably a hot guy knowing you."  
"Hey guys aren't the only thing I think of." I said trying not to giggle.  
"Sure you just keep thinking that" Hailey replied  
"Fine then I will." I said in a stuck up princess voice trying to get my point across.  
  
Then we started laughing, and walked the rest of the way to band. When we got there we both went and got are clarinets, and started putting them together and wetting the reed. Then like usual we talked with everyone else. Then I heard this...  
"Aurora, Aurora... Help me......"  
But I ignored it (because I didn't know my name was Aurora at the time.) But I keep wondering who was Aurora... And who needed help... By that time I was kinda in a daze.. And Joe was standing in front of me snapping his fingers, and saying  
"Earth to Jenn are you there?"  
I snapped out of the daze immediately.  
"Huh...wha....whut ... What do you want Joe???" I said.  
He said " Lil miss snappy, Mrs. Roger's would like you to set down."  
I replied "Oh okay."  
  
I went and sat down between Hailey and Alex, because they couldn't stand each other. Then I started to try and tune my clarinet ,the way Mrs. Roger told us to do, with Hailey. Hailey and I were both 3rd Clarinets because we never played, and we always talked. So we never really had to play because the trumpets and the saxophones played the same part as us. Plus we both thought that the band sounded better when we didn't play... but of course Mrs. Roger's thought other wise.  
  
We were about to start playing when I saw that same black shadow again. This time Hailey saw it too. It was flying around the room. Hailey and I just sat there watching it, we didn't let it out of are sight. Since we were watching the Shadow we missed the cue to play, and Mrs. Rogers had stopped the band.  
She said " Hailey, Jennifer would you like to explain to me and the band why you were not playing with us??  
We both replied "Ummm...were very sorry Mrs. Rogers, I guess we weren't paying attention and missed the cue. Were very sorry."  
"Sorry isn't good enough young ladies go site in the class room part of the room, and if I hear one sound out of either of you, You'll be in the office getting a suspension." She basically yelled at us.  
"Yes Mame..." We both replied... trying not to laugh.  
  
As we got up to leave the band part of the room, the strange shadow was coming for us. It kicked Hailey in the stomach, so that she fell down, and it grabbed me by the neck basically trying to choke me. I don't what really happened to Hailey but I think that I went unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(dream)  
I was in a strange place...some sort of palace garden, there were beautiful   
golden rose's every where around me. Then I heard a strange voice  
"Princess Aurora is that really you?"  
I replied " Who is Princess Aurora? I do not know anyone by that name."  
The voice said "You are Princess Aurora my dear girl"  
"What?" My voice sounded so surprised.  
  
The vocied of the person neared me. The lady was so pretty, she had blond hair that when down to her bum, bright blue eyes, a perfect fuguire, she was about 5'6, and she was wearing the most beautiful dress (it looked like Neo Queen Serenity's except it was gold and the wings were silver. She had a crown on her head that had part of the Imperial Silver Love Crystal in it (the imperial silver love crystal ia a crystal I made up its kinda a gold color, it is also very powerful).  
  
She said " Hello my daughter I am the late Queen Elisabeth, I used to be the Queen of Venus. But now you're older sister Minako is the Queen.  
"What? I don't understand" I said.  
The Queen said " I think I should explain this all to you. Your are the youngest Princess and Heir to the Veuns Throne. When you were born a great war was going on the only safe place was earth. So of course I sent you there just to keep up safe. I cried every night longing to see you, but it was to dangerous to have youre idenity on earth shown to the negerverse. On Venus your name was Aurora, Princess Aurora to be excate. When you were sent to earth I decided that you name on earth would mean the same as your name on venus did, "beauty of love" the only name that meant that was Jennifer so that how that name was chosen. You are also the legendary Senshi of Venus, you will be the leader of the inner senshi when they are all created. The inner senshi is created of the Princess's of Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus.   
I then replied " If I am the Princess Aurora, and Sailor Venus how come I have never noticed my power to transform?  
My mother replied "Because you have to be given your transformation wand. But since you are part of a new generation of Senshi you will be given a necklace with the venus symbole on it, to tranfrom you will have to be wearing that necklace."  
(Queen Elisabeth calls upon the Imperial Silver love crystal and a gold necklace with the symbole of venus appears .)  
"Here you are my child, you also have the power to transform into youre princess's self. I want you to shout Venus Imperial Silver Love Princess Transformation Power."My mother told me.  
I did as I was asked "Venus Imperial Silver Love Princess Transformaton Power." I started spining, and in a few seconds I was wearing a beautiful dress. It was a gold dress but mine had straps on it and at the top of my shoulder it was tied and in the middle of the bow was a golden rose, and along the top of my dress there was golden flowers going around, it was a perfect fit it was tight till about my knee's then it spread out and at about the pst there was like a gold silk cloth that was wrapped around. I was also wearing a crown that looked like my mothers, it had part of the imperial silver lover crystal in it and it had the symbole of venus on it, it was also gold. Then I noticed my hair had went blond and was about 3 inchs lower then my shoulder and I now had bangs.and it looked like I had gold speaks in my hair.  
My mother said "You look beautiful. If you ever need to transform into Sailor Venus yell out "Venus Star Imperial Power". I should also tell you that your hair will remain like this, because it is your venus right to have this color of hair. And if you see anybody else with a neckless with a planet symbole or someone with a different color hair, they are also Sailor Senshi."  
  
I said "Oh okay, thank you for telling me all this and I have one questoin... Why did I hear someone yelling out Aurora, please help me....  
But it was to late... I was waking up and the dream was gone.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was in the Band room when I woke up. Everyone was asking if I was all right. Then I saw Hailey she had dark green hair, and a gold neckless with the symbole of pluto on it. I was so amazed she was the leader of the outer senshi. She looked at me and sent a message into my head, Jenn your a sailor senshi of venus am I right? I sent a message into her head saying yes I was. I guessed that we had both gone into dreams to are home planets and are mothers had told us are history and that there were more of us. But I could always be wrong.  
  
What seemed strange to me is that no one noticed are different color hair. And for some reason that bothered me. Also the strange black shadow was now gone, but were had it gone thats what I wanted to know. Hailey and I went and sat down and told each other about are dreams, and we found out some information but not much. Also the weird thing is my name in was different on Venus, and hailey's was the same on Pluto as it was on the Earth. But I guess will have to find that out later.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay What did ya think? Good or bad or terriable? Please review, and tell me if you think I should countine. Thanx  
ja ne  
Jenn 


	2. Chapter 2

The New Sailor Senshi  
Chapter 2  
Written by: Princess Minako  
E-mail: lilangel_137@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I hope you like this chapter and Please Review.  
Just to remind you all who the characters are:  
Sailor Moon- Jennie  
Sailor Venus- Jennifer  
Sailor Mars- Andrea  
Sailor Jupiter- Shannon  
Sailor Mercury- Brittney  
Sailor Saturn- Tammy  
Sailor Pluto- Hailey  
Sailor Neptune- Heidi  
Sailor Uranus- Joyce  
Sailor Earth- Bec  
Tuxedo Mask- Brennon  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hailey and I were walking down the halls just talking about guys and stuff like normal. Then the announcements came on  
"Would Jennifer Aino and Bec Chiba please report to the office."   
I looked at Hailey an shrugged, then I said   
"I'll talk to ya later"  
and ran down the hall to the office.  
  
The office was packed full of kids. I looked around for Bec I saw her standing by the Secretary's desk so I walked over to her.  
"Hey" I said.  
"Hey" Bec replied.  
"Do you have any idea why were here?" I asked.  
"No but I wish I did." Bec said.  
"Okay I guess will have to wait to find out why." I said.  
  
If I didn't tell ya, Bec is one of my Best Friends we've know each other since preschool. Her full name is Rebecca but I hate full names.   
  
The secretary then said   
"Just go into Mr.. Ching's office girls his excepting you"  
"Okay" we both replied.  
  
Since Bec is like never in the Office I had to lead the way to Mr.. Ching's office. When we got to the door of the office I knocked twice. (the teachers at my school freak out if you knock more then twice.) A boy that looked about are age opened the door. We both walked in and waited for Mr.. Ching to talk. I looked at the boy he was about 14 or 15, he was really cute to and I guessed he was new because I know most of the guys in grade 9 and I've never seen him before. Then I snapped out of my daze when Bec kicked my leg. Mr.. Ching had started talking  
"Hello girls, this is a new student. His name is Brennon Shulakie he will be in your homeroom class. And I want you 2 show him around the school and help him catch up. You will also be tutoring him at R& R. Is that all right?"  
"Yes Mr. Ching." I said.  
"Oh and today and tomorrow I have pulled all 3 of you out of your classes so that you can get to know each other. So tomorrow morning I want you all to report to my office at 8:30 all right?"  
"Yes Mr.. Ching." Bec said.  
"All right then you and Jenn are better get to class. Brennon you will go to the library today to catch up on the work that you know how to do."  
"Okay bye Mr.. Ching, bye girls" Brennon said as he walked off.  
"Bye" we both said and walked to are lockers.  
  
Both of are lockers are beside each other. So we went there together, got are books and went off to Science class. When we got there everyone looked at us as we took are seats and everyone around us was asking   
"Where were you? What happened?"  
All we said was "will tell you later."  
God you'll never know how annoying that is. Getting asked the same question over and over again.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
(next day)  
  
Bec and I meet at are lockers then we went to Mr. Ching's office. Brennon was already there.  
Why was I sensing something from him I thought could he be part of the Negarverse? Maybe I should tell Hailey about this.   
"Hi" Brennon said.  
"Hi" Bec and I replied.  
Then Mr. Ching walked in and told us to go to the gym and sit on the stage. If we want we could move to outside the library and if we needed to we could come tell him that we were going outside. We all got up and walked out of the office to the Gym. Then a Black Shadow flew passed us.  
"What was that?" Brennon asked.  
"I don't know." I said.  
Bec just watched it and didn't let her eyes of it till it disappeared. Then she shock her head and said  
"Come on lets get going"  
  
We started walking again and then we got to the gym and went on the stage. Brennon and I were talking I kept asking question like were are you from and stuff. Then I looked at Bec, She looked like she was off in another world. So I decided that I shouldn't let Brennon talk to her. I knew all to will what Bec does if you snap her out of a daze, she screams at you for like a hour. And I really didn't fell like listening to her.  
  
For some reason I think Brennon noticed something about me that no one else noticed. Because he kept staring at me like I was hiding something. But I looked at him the same way. He was different then any other guy I knew there was something special about him, but I couldn't quite guess what it was.  
  
Then I looked at Bec a Terrain Green color was glowing around her. Her hair changed to kinda Dirt Brown color and her eyes were now sky blue, and I saw a golden necklace appear around her neck.  
"Omg" I thought "Bec is a SAILOR SENSHI 2????"  
  
Bec then snapped out of her dazed look and looked at me. I then excused us for a minute from Brennon.   
"Bec your a sailor senshi?" I said surprised.  
"Yes I am the Sailor Senshi of Earth, not very many people know this but I am actually part of the Inner Senshi. I am the second in command. And I know that you are the Senshi of Love you are Sailor Venus leader of the Inner senshi." Bec replied  
"That's GREAT! Now there are 3 of us that I know of. Hailey is the leader of the Outer Senshi she's Sailor Pluto." I said.  
"That's great. Did you notice anything weird about that Brennon guy?" Bec asked.  
"Ya I did. But I can't quite figure out what it is." I replied  
"Ya same." Bec said.  
  
Then I heard a strange sound in the gym. I ran and looked to see what it was. It was a strange monster. Bec was right behind me. We looked at each other then said at the exact same time  
"The Negaverse!"  
I then yelled "Venus Star Imperial Power".  
Bec yelled "Earth Star Imperial Power".  
  
We both transformed into are fuku's. Then ran into the gym.   
"Earth Spiral Wood Attack" Bec yelled. A spiral of branches of wood grabbed on to the demion.  
"Venus Love Heart Solar Blast" I yelled. A blast of light came from my fingers and hit the demion it crumbled into dust.  
Then we both heard this  
"Good Job Sailor's you didn't need my help this time but you will need it in the future.  
We both looked up to see a guy in a tuxedo and a mask he looked so cute. He then jumped away.  
Bec and I went outside the gym and detransformed. Then we went back into the gym and saw Brennon there. I then thought to myself "I swear that he wasn't there during the fight. I'm so positive.   
  
Bec and Brennon started talking. I sat there looking at Brennon, I can usually figure stuff out by looking at a person. But with Brennon I couldn't that means he had a shield up, know I know that he is special but is he good or evil?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Sorry that was so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer I've been writing for about 3 hours straight so my mind was kinda out of it. So tell me if it was Bad or Terrible.  
And PLEASE REVIEW!  
Ja ne  
Princess Minako 


End file.
